


A Tale of Two Souls

by Rarae



Category: A Tale of Two Cities - Charles Dickens, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Sonnet, Unrequited Love, brief mention of alcohol, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rarae/pseuds/Rarae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sydney ponders his unattainable love</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale of Two Souls

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

An angel with hidden wings,  
Upon a cloud of white,  
Who breathes and sings  
Far above mortal sight.

On one blesséd spring morn  
You deigned to spare a glance  
At those deserving of divine scorn,  
And it in sweet seraphic grace,  
You gave the sullen, the wretched,  
The debased, one last merciful chance.

An angel so far above  
And deserving of all living love,  
So far above the plans of man,  
And still, undeserving, I stand and pray  
To the Father of Night and Day  
For the strength to overcome  
Flesh's weakness to confess  
The depravities of mortal breast.

Though seeped in drink  
And deserving of my position,  
Heap of ashes that I am, I think,  
Strewn from deserved perdition,  
You have rescued me from the pyre  
And kindled me into hopeless fire.


End file.
